This new M-RISP application builds on the existing momentum of productive newer mental health researchers/faculty members in the Department of Psychology at an Hispanic Serving Institution, California State University, Northridge (CSUN). This M-RISP award would facilitate the research careers of current newer faculty and attract qualified faculty of color to our department, which currently does not represent our 53% minority student population. CSUN's location is unique in the quality of research opportunities available in an ethnically diverse, highly populous urban region. The university strives to support research productivity by providing funding and equipment, but recent cutbacks have meant fewer research resources. This MRISP award would provide enrichment opportunities for developing projects and faculty that would complement the existing strengths of the Department. The projects proposed here represent crucial areas of mental health research -- culturally sensitive norms for neurological tests (Razani), social perception of schizophrenics (Sergi), adjustment and educational expectations in low income Latinos (Saetermoe), social psychology and mental health issues in academic adjustment (Grant/Quilici), and adjustment and engagement of elders in computer-based activities (Lagana). By providing reassigned time, payment for participants, clerical services, travel funds, equipment funds, and, most importantly, educational opportunities, this program proposes to provide developing faculty members with the resources they need to conduct state-of-the-art research and to disseminate findings while moving toward non-developmentally funded research. The educational component of this M-RISP grant includes seminars and workshops in quantitative statistics and methodology (e.g., structural equation modeling, project-specific workshops), qualitative methods and analysis (e.g., interviewing, qualitative interpretation), accompanied by weekly colloquia and workshops including faculty and student presentations of their own research, guest speakers, library informational workshops, data base workshops, and a variety of other enrichment activities. Our goals include the development of a research center (The Center for the Psychological Study of Urban Diversity) dedicated to the creation of a community of well-trained scholars who are committed to mentoring faculty and students of color and who are working toward improving the mental health of all people.